


Meaning

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: A double meaning embarrasses Darcy in front of the whole team.





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/gifts).



Darcy sat on the floor in the communal lounge surrounded by Avengers because apparently Thursday night was now drinking night along with game night. And tonight was no different despite the move to play Truth or Dare. It had started out clean and innocent, but with more tequila and more asgardian mead, it had turned raunchy. 

“Well, a lot of men spend their time cleaning one’s rifle,” Bucky quipped, after Sam had made some joke. 

Darcy tilted her head in confusion before blurting out the obvious. “I watch you clean your rifle all the time.”

Steve snorted and Tony started laughing, falling off the couch. “What?!” she asked, eyes going around the group, landing on a blushing Barnes. “How the fuck is that dirty?! He cleans his rifles in the labs!” 

“I don't think that means what you think it does,” Jane whispered next to her, before taking a sip of her margarita. 

Darcy’s eyes widened at her friend in a ‘you don’t think’ way. “Thanks for the help, Janey.” 

“Does he watch you fondle the fig?” Tony asked, smirking at her. 

She blanched, as she realized what they were talking about because figs were an aphrodisiac. “OH MY GOD!” she exclaimed, eyes falling on Bucky. “You meant… Who uses that? That’s not even....” 

Tony guffawed and so did Sam. 

“He’s from the ’30s, Darce,” Clint piped in. 

Darcy stood, ignoring the laughter around her. “Just so you know, NO ONE uses that term anymore. So next time you want to talk about handling your salami, Barnes, why don’t you just use - jacking off, slapping the monkey, wanking - anything but something you do on a FUCKING normal basis!” she yelled, before storming off and slamming her head against her door. 

She had just made an absolute full of herself not only in front of her friends, but in front of her crush. Why couldn’t she have know the reference? Of all the people who should know the reference, it should have been her. A quiet knock brought her out of her thoughts. 

She threw open the door to come face-to-face with Bucky. “What?!” she said hotly. 

“Doll…” he began and she shut the door in his face. 

He knocked louder this time and she groaned. “Go away,” she commanded, kicking off her slippers and walking into her apartment. 

“Darce…” he warned through the door. 

“GO AWAY!” she shouted, grabbing the bottle of wine from the counter and uncorking it with her teeth before she took a gulp. The door beeped open and she glared at the former assassin who walked in. “Breaking and entering is a crime.” 

“You are being obstinate.” 

“And you’re being a dick,” she retorted before taking another swig. “Now go away!” 

He stepped closer to her, letting the counter of her bartop separate them. “You wanna know who I think about when I clean my rifle?” he asked, ignoring her order. 

“Daphne, the blonde in accounting. The one that’s made googly eyes at you for fucking weeks,” she answered, turning her back on him to search for food. 

“Darce…” he growled, trying to get her attention, but she continued to search the cabinets. 

“Or is it the redhead … the new one in the labs. What is her name?” she asked, snapping her fingers. “Abigail.” 

“It’s not them, doll,” he answered. 

“Is it Janey, because she’s kind of in a committed relationship with Thor right now?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Darce! It’s you, OK, it’s you!” he confessed, as he threw his hands in the air. 

Her head whipped to him. “Me?” she squeaked. 

Bucky walked around the counter to stand in front of her, cupping her cheek in his metal hand. “You, doll. Every time I touch myself, I imagine you.” 

She licked her lips, as she watched him watch her. “And what am I doing in these dreams, soldier?” 

He growled, before answering. “Your legs are wrapped around mine, as I’m fucking you against the glass walls of your office at night. I’m always hip deep inside you and you are tight and wet around me. You’re always loud and talking dirty to me, but I try to keep you quiet because we don’t want anyone walking in. But I know your ass is making a print into the clear glass and anyone walking by could see me fucking into you. It always make me harder thinking that someone could see me claiming you, doll. See me making you mine. Makes me throb.”

Darcy bit her lip halfway through his answer, hand landing on his chest. Her brain was playing the scene in her head and it was causing arousal to pool in her panties. She wanted every word of what he had just described. Wanted it from him. “You going to fulfill that fantasy?” she asked huskily, desire dripping from her voice.

He tipped her head up, lips covering hers in response. It was immediately scorching, tongues dueling quickly, teeth nipping. It wasn’t soft by any means. It was desperate, as his hands picked her up and pushed her against the fridge. She moaned into his mouth, as his flesh hand palmed her breast, the temperature rising. Her nails cut into his biceps, trying to find purchase, as he rutted into her. 

His lips left hers so that his tongue could lick down her neck. “Tomorrow. Going to do that tomorrow. Right now, I just want you around my cock.” 

She whimpered, as he readjusted her so that he could walk them to her bedroom. Once there, he dropped her onto the bed, where she bounced slightly. He quickly pulled off his shirt and peeled off his pants and socks. At the same time, she undressed herself, so that clothes where no longer in the way. “Turn over,” he instructed. “All fours.” 

She turned over and propped herself up, head turning to look at him palming himself. “Is this what you look like cleaning your rifle?” she teased, eyes dark with lust. 

“The beginning of it.”

She bit her lip, as he tugged on his balls and pumped his cock. “That’s so fucking hot,” she responded. 

“You like me touching myself, doll?” 

She nodded, as she wiggled her as in a teasing manner. “Like the view, but I’d rather feel you.” 

He growled, hand falling away and moving onto the bed. His metal hand caressed her ass down her thigh. His eyes roamed her back to her pussy. His flesh hand glided against her pussy lips and she closed her eyes. “So wet for me, doll. You’re dripping.” 

Her eyes closed and her head fell, as he stroked her lower lips. “Please,” she pleaded, back arching. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby girl?” he asked, fingers circling her clit. 

“Yes,” she answered wantonly. “Want you in me.” 

As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth was he stretching her. He buried himself deep inside her, feeling her soft, silky walls and groaning. “Bucky, please.” 

“You want me to move, baby girl?” 

“Yes.” 

In response, he slowly dragged his cock out before snapping his hips and burying himself deep within her again. “Like that?” he teased.

Her head turned over her shoulders, eyes darker than before. He repeated the action and she watched him, ending it with a smack to her left buttcheek. She gasped at the action, but she felt the gush of slickness hit her thigh. 

“Does that turn you on, baby girl? Does me smacking your ass turn you on?” 

He hit her again and her walls clenched around him. He groaned at the feeling, before making shallow thrusts. She whimpered. “Answer me, baby girl,” he instructed. 

“Yes,” she answered, pushing into him. “That turns me on.”

He smirked at her before pulling her hips to his, burying himself deeper. “Oh, baby girl, we are going to have so much fun,” he promised, before picking up speed. 

His eyes held hers as he thrusted harder and deeper inside of her. “Bucky,” she gasped. “Bucky.” 

“That feel good, baby girl? Does my cock fill you up?” 

“Yes,” she answered, hands fisting in the sheets. 

Her hips moved with his, as he pushed her shoulders down, changing the angle but not the speed as he continued his movements. 

She felt the fire that had burning inside her, start to roar. She felt it lick her fingertips and her spine. She felt it flare with each change of his hips, especially when he dragged against her g-spot. “Fuck,” she exclaimed after the last thrust. “Baby…” 

“You’re so tight, baby girl. Feel so good around me. Feel like heaven. Much better than any fantasy of mine,” he praised, as he picked up speed. 

“Bucky.” 

Her walls began to clench and unclench, letting him know she was close as did her own movements. “Cum for me, baby girl. Let me feel you cum around my thick cock. Cum for me.”

A couple more thrusts had her arching her back and thrusting back taking him deeper than before as her walls fluttered around his hard member. “Oh fuck,” he screamed, as her orgasm caused his. 

She felt streams of cum paint her inner walls, as the fire continued to lick her skin. 

It took minutes for them to come down from their orgasms. Bucky’s hand traced her spined, as his lips kissed her shoulder. Darcy breathed heavily, as the fire receded and she collapsed on the bed. The action caused Bucky to pull out of her. “Did I hurt you, baby girl?” he asked, concern laced his voice. 

She shook her head no, as she turned over to look at him. “Just coming back to Earth, baby.” 

He smirked before covering her body with his so he could kiss her. It was slow and leisurely, filled with adoration. When they finally broke apart, Darcy said, “Next time, I wanna watch you clean your rifle.” 

“As long as I can watch you fondle your fig.” 

The both bursted out in laughter, before snuggling together between the sheets.


End file.
